Un Conte de Noel A Christmas Carol
by Korydwen
Summary: Dernière année à Poudlard. Angoissée par les examens, Hermione n'accompagne pas ses amis au Terrier pour y fêter Noël. Restée seule à Poudlard pour réviser, elle reçoit la visite de l'Esprit de Noël... Ne tient pas compte des tomes 6 et 7
1. Chapter 1

**Un Conte de Noël (A christmas Carol)**

- Hermione, tu seras sûrement la seule élève de Gryffondor à rester ici pour Noël! dit Ron en tirant sa valise à travers la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Et bien tant mieux! Comme ça je serais au calme pour travailler, répondit Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu pourrais emmener quelques bouquins pour réviser là-bas! suggéra Harry.

Hermione leur avait annoncé une demi-heure plus tôt qu'elle comptait rester à Poudlard pour les vacances, et Harry et Ron étaient à bout d'arguments pour la convaincre de les accompagner au Terrier.

- Non, je préfère rester ici, leur assura-t-elle.

- C'est complètement stupide! s'exclama Ron, consterné.

- Ce qui est stupide c'est de penser à faire la fête et à s'amuser quand on a des examens importants à préparer! lui assena-t-elle sèchement.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard exaspéré et lui souhaitèrent tout de même un bon Noël avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé de la salle commune à présent déserte. Seul le crépitement du feu dans la cheminée troublait le silence quasi-biblique de la pièce et Hermione se dit qu'elle avait eu raison de rester. Elle sortit ses livres et ses notes de cours et s'installa confortablement. Lorsqu'elle émergea quelques heures plus tard, un coup d'oeil à l'horloge l'informa qu'elle avait manqué le déjeuner. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Le parc était entièrement recouvert de neige et le lac noir était gelé en surface. Elle distingua trois élèves plus jeunes qui s'adonnaient joyeusement à une bataille de boules de neige. Elle soupira profondément puis retourna vers le canapé et replongea le nez dans ses livres. Ce fut son estomac qui la rappela à l'ordre en début de soirée et Hermione descendit dîner. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la grande salle, elle s'aperçut avec étonnement et une pointe de déception, que Ron avait eu tort. Elle n'était pas la seule élève de Gryffondor à être restée au château. Deux jeunes garçons de première année étaient installés à la table. Elle remarqua également un garçon de dernière année à l'air hautain à la table des Serpentard, ainsi qu'une fille de Serdaigle terriblement antipathique, de cinquième année. Enfin, une fillette de Poufsouffle se tenait tristement à une extrémité de l'immense table. Hermione ressentit de la peine pour la fillette, qui, contrairement à elle, n'avait probablement pas eu le choix de rester ou non à Poudlard pour les vacances.

- Professeur Dumbledore? s'exclama Hermione en se levant.

- Oui, miss Granger? répondit Dumbledore.

- Je me disais, puisque nous sommes si peu, peut-être que nous pourrions manger tous les six à la même table!

- Voilà une idée honorable! déclara sereinement Dumbledore. En cette période de fêtes, nous devons nous rapprocher les uns des autres. Créer des liens avec des personnes que nous ignorons habituellement, et resserrer ceux qui nous lient avec les personnes que nous aimons, ajouta-t-il en lui souriant.

Hermione eut la désagréable impression que le directeur tentait de lui faire passer un message et elle dut se forcer à lui rendre son sourire. Mais ce sentiment la quitta presque aussitôt en voyant la fillette de Pousouffle s'installer avec un sourire radieux à coté des deux jeunes Gryffondor. Le garçon de Serpentard se joignit à eux en mettant le plus de distance entre lui et Hermione comme si elle était atteinte d'une maladie contagieuse. Cette dernière adressa un sourire à la fille de Serdaigle qui s'assit face à elle en l'ignorant complètement. Dumbledore leur souhaita un bon appétit et après qu'il eut tapé dans ses mains, les plats se remplirent de mets délicieux. Hermione qui avait sauté le déjeuner, mangea avec appétit malgré l'ambiance morne qui régnait à la table, ou plutôt le manque d'ambiance. Elle avait tenté d'engager la conversation avec ses deux condisciples mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'était montré très loquace. Seuls les trois plus jeunes avaient l'air de s'amuser et Hermione se réjouit d'être au moins parvenue à égayer leurs vacances.

Elle fut chargée d'accompagner les deux jeunes Gryffondor jusqu'à leur tour et en profita pour leur interdire l'accès à la salle commune qu'elle se réservait pour réviser. Elle pensa un instant à Harry et Ron qui était sûrement arrivés chez les Weasley et qui devaient rire et plaisanter avec les jumeaux et Ginny. Elle se dit une fois de plus qu'elle avait bien fait de rester à Poudlard. Elle reprit sa place sur le canapé, au milieu des livres et des parchemins qu'elle avait abandonné plus tôt, et se concentra sur les plantes à vertues curatives. Hermione ne releva la tête que plusieurs heures plus tard, la vue brouillée. La journée était passée rapidement et elle se sentait fatiguée. Elle s'aperçut que dehors, la tempête faisait rage. La fenêtre était à présent encombrée par la neige et les rafales de vents lui parvenaient avec des bruits effrayants et Hermione eut une pensée pour la fillette de Poufsouffle qui devait se trouver seule dans son dortoir en ce moment même. Elle décida qu'il était temps de monter se coucher et rangea ses affaires.

Le lendemain et les deux jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent de la même manière. Hermione ne quittait la tour de Gryffondor que pour prendre ses repas ou se rendre à la bibliothèque. Elle déplorait l'attitude des deux élèves les plus âgés qui ne semblaient pas disposés à créer le moindre lien comme l'avait suggéré le professeur Dumbledore. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit d'effort particulier la veille de Noël et seuls les rires des trois plus jeunes élèves donnaient à la salle un air de fête. Hermione termina rapidement son repas puis remonta à la tour. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec lassitude et pensa à ses amis qui étaient certainement en train de s'amuser à cet instant. Elle chassa aussitôt le regret qui s'insinuait dans son esprit et plongea le nez dans un de ses bouquins. Lorsque l'horloge sonna douze coups, elle leva brutalement la tête. Un courant d'air glacé pénétra soudain dans la salle commune et Hermione ne put réprimer un frisson. Elle s'aperçut alors avec stupéfaction que le feu s'éteint éteint dans la cheminée. Alors qu'elle se levait pour le rallumer, l'étrange impression d'être observée la fit se retourner. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

- Bonsoir, miss Granger! Toutes mes excuses si je vous ai effrayée!

- Bon-bonsoir, Sir Nicholas! répondit Hermione qui avait encore la main sur sa poitrine. Je pensais être seule.

- Oui, je le sais. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis ici ce soir, annonça le fantôme.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, confuse.

- Tel que vous me voyez ce soir, je suis l'esprit de Noël, annonça-t-il avec fierté.

- Hermione passa de la confusion à une irrésistible envie de rire et se mordit les joues aussi fort qu'elle put.

- Comment! Vous ne connaissez pas cette légende? s'étonna Sir Nicholas.

Devant l'air ébahi d'Hermione, le fantôme poursuivit.

- La nuit de Noël, un défunt se rend chez une personne avec pour mission de l'aider à retrouver l'Esprit de Noël en lui faisant visiter différents Noël à travers le temps. Je suis surpris que vous n'en ayez jamais entendu parler! ajouta-t-il.

- Oh, si! s'exclama Hermione. Si, bien sûr que j'en ai entendu parler. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à en recevoir moi-même la visite! expliqua Hermione en tentant de garder son sérieux.

- Vraiment? fit le fantôme avec surprise. Bien alors, allons-y! Une longue nuit nous attend! Déclara-t-il.

Il lui proposa son bras et Hermione le contempla un moment avec incrédulité. Puis, devant l'air offusqué du fantôme, elle lui prit le bras. Elle s'attendait à traverser un courant d'air mais à son grand étonnement, le corps de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête avait une réelle consistance. Il fit un pas en avant et l'entraîna à sa suite. Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle reconnut le salon de ses parents. Un immense sapin habillé de rouge et d'or, trônait au milieu de dizaines de cadeaux. Un groupe d'adultes regardaient avec tendresse quatre enfants qui déballaient leurs cadeaux avec excitation.

- C'est chez moi! s'exclama Hermione, stupéfaite.

- Lucy, Hermione! Regardez la belle poupée que le Père Noël m'a apporté! s'écria une fillette d'environ quatre ans, le regard émerveillé.

- Elle est très belle, en effet! s'exclama une autre fillette plus âgée aux longs cheveux blonds. Tu veux que je te montre comment la coiffer?

- Ce sont mes cousines, Sarah et Lucy! s'exclama de nouveau Hermione qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La troisième fillette, aisément reconnaissable à ses cheveux bouclés, adressa un bref regard dénué d'intérêt à la poupée tout en continuant de déballer ses propres cadeaux.

- Oui, Lucy! Fais lui des nattes! poursuivit la plus jeune des fillettes.

- Hermione n'a reçu que des livres! remarqua un petit garçon d'environ six ans.

Et mon cousin Josh! poursuivit Hermione à l'intention du fantôme.

- Moi au moins, j'ai reçu des cadeaux de grands! rétorqua la petite Hermione avec mépris.

Sir Nicholas l'écoutait distraitement, le regard dirigé vers le groupe d'enfants qui s'étaient réunis pour jouer ensemble, à l'exception de la petite Hermione. Elle empila soigneusement ses livres, les prit dans ses bras et disparut dans sa chambre.

- Et là c'est moi! indiqua Hermione. Je me souviens de ce jour! J'avais reçu de très beaux livres! A l'époque, je me passionnais pour les Contes de Fées! Je devais avoir six ou sept ans et j'étais persuadée que j'en étais une parce qu'il m'arrivait de faire des choses étranges.»

Le fantôme observa alors la grande Hermione, celle du présent.

- Pourquoi ne jouez-vous pas avec eux? demanda-t-il.

Mais Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle regardait ses parents échanger un regard triste. La conversation des adultes, bien que tenue à voix basse, semblait animée.

- Vous devriez l'emmener voir un médecin! conseillait la tante Claudia d'un ton alarmé.

- Elle est très épanouie! répliqua la mère d'Hermione.

- Enfin, elle est tellement solitaire! poursuivit la tante Claudia.

- C'est parce qu'elle n'a pas les mêmes centres d'intérêt que les enfants de son âge! prétexta de nouveau la mère d'Hermione.

- J'ai toujours été différente, expliqua Hermione au fantôme.

- Venez, on va visiter un autre Noël! annonça-t-il.

Il lui tendit de nouveau son bras et s'engagea dans le couloir. Une porte était entrebâillée et ils pouvaient apercevoir la petite Hermione allongée sur son lit, le nez dans un énorme livre. Sir Nicholas traversa la porte et incita Hermione à l'imiter. A présent, on pouvait se rendre compte que la petite Hermione était légèrement plus âgée par rapport au Noël précédent. Des éclats de rire leurs parvenaient depuis le salon et la petite Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé avant de reporter son attention sur son livre. La Hermione du présent fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher du livre qu'elle semblait reconnaître.

- C'était le Noël de ma première année à Poudlard! s'exclama la Hermione du présent.

Le fantôme observait la scène en silence, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qui allait se produire. Josh ouvrit soudain la porte à la volée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-il.

- Dégages de ma chambre Josh! s'écria la petite Hermione d'un air menaçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? demanda une voix de femme, inquiète.

- Il est entré dans ma chambre sans ma permission! s'indigna la petite Hermione.

- Josh, tu devrais laisser Hermione tranquille et rejoindre Lucy et Sarah, conseilla la mère d'Hermione en entraînant le garçon vers le salon.

- Ma mère avait une peur bleue que je jette un sort à l'un de mes cousins! expliqua la Hermione du présent.

- Et pourquoi auriez-vous fait une chose pareil? s'enquit le fantôme avec curiosité.

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait, mais ma mère le craignait. Ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'on savait que j'étais une sorcière alors...

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre tes cousins, ma chérie? suggéra la mère d'Hermione.

- Je suis occupée! », répondit la petite Hermione d'un air absent en tournant une page de son livre. Il y a quelque chose de très important qu'il faut que je trouve.

La mère d'Hermione fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiet, puis referma la porte.

- Vous vous mettiez vous même à l'écart parce que vous étiez différente? demanda Sir Nicholas.

- Je... je cherchais des informations sur Nicolas Flamel! répondit la Hermione du présent.

- Hum, hum! fit le fantôme l'air sceptique.

- C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert pour la pierre philosophale! insista-t-elle.

- Allons-nous en! annonça le fantôme.

Sir Nicholas dirigea Hermione vers la porte de la chambre qu'ils traversèrent dans l'autre sens. Hermione fut soulagée de se retrouver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor qui lui était devenue bien plus familière et accueillante que la maison de ses parents.

*

- D'accord, je me suis toujours plus ou moins mise à l'écart des autres! avoua Hermione. Mais ce n'était pas facile pour moi d'être différente! Bien, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Allons voir ce qu'il se passe ici! déclara le fantôme.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la salle commune et Hermione le vit passer à travers la porte. Elle le suivit et le retrouva dans le couloir. Des bruits de pas et des chuchotements attirèrent son attention.

- Je te parie qu'elle est encore dans la salle commune au milieu de tous ses bouquins! s'exclama une voix de garçon qu'Hermione reconnut comme appartenant à l'un des deux Griffondor de première année.

- Encore une qui est restée ici par choix! répliqua l'autre garçon avec mépris.

- Par choix? répéta la fillette de Poufsouffle avec stupeur. Pourquoi quelqu'un choisirait de rester ici pour Noël?

- Elle doit avoir un examen très important à la fin de l'année et aura préféré rester ici pour étudier, déclara le premier garçon. Et les deux autres c'est pareil! Mon père dit qu'il faut prendre ses études très au sérieux si on veut réussir dans la vie!

Hermione eut un sourire satisfait en entendant les paroles du garçon mais il s'effaça aussitôt.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas voulu que je rentre pour les vacances, ajouta tristement le garçon.

- Ben, moi je trouve ça triste de rester ici pendant que tout le monde fête Noël en famille, dit la fillette. Mes parents sont morts l'an dernier et ma tante, chez qui je vis, a jugé que c'était une dépense inutile que de me faire revenir pour les vacances.

Hermione ressentit un élan de tendresse pour la fillette.

- Comme Harry, murmura-t-elle.

- Et toi Michael, pourquoi tu restes à Poudlard? s'enquit la fillette.

- Je vis dans un orphelinat alors ici ou là-bas! répondit piteusement le garçon.

Les trois enfants restèrent silencieux un moment, puis la fillette leur souhaita une bonne nuit et se dirigea vers son dortoir en leur adressant un signe de la main. Hermione semblait décontenancée.

- Venez! lui dit doucement le fantôme. Nous avons d'autres personnes à voir!

Hermione se retourna pour le suivre mais le couloir s'était effacé. A la place, elle reconnut l'humble salle de séjour des Weasley et un sourire illumina son visage.

- On est chez Ron! Ils ne peuvent pas me voir? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Nick lui fit « non » de la tête et Hermione eut du mal à dissimuler sa déception. Harry et Ron débarrassait la table tandis que Fred et Georges amusaient la galerie avec leurs inventions. Puis Mme Weasley apporta une énorme bûche sur la table et tout le monde applaudit. Tandis qu'elle découpait d'épaisses tranches de gâteau, Mr Weasley remplissait les verres d'hydromel. Ils trinquèrent.

- Oh, Charly, tu n'imagines pas combien ça me fait plaisir que tu sois venu! s'exclama Mme Weasley au bord des larmes. Je suis tellement contente de vous avoir tous à la maison pour Noël!

- On est très content d'être là aussi, maman, lui assura Percy.

- Quel dommage qu'Hermione n'ai pas voulu venir! déplora Mme Weasley. Je lui avais tricoté un pull. Tu lui donneras, Ron?

Hermione souriait à présent touchée par tant de gentillesse.

- Oui, maman, promit Ron.

- La pauvre chérie, elle doit se sentir bien seule, toute seule à Poudlard! continua Mme Weasley. Tu aurais pu essayer de la convaincre! reprocha-t-elle en adressant à Ron un regard sévère.

- On a essayé! se défendit ce dernier, la bouche pleine de bûche aux marrons.

Harry acquiesça vivement.

- Mais elle n'aurait pas été de très bonne compagnie, de toute façon, fit remarquer Ron avec un haussement d'épaules. Elle est complètement obsédée par les examens!

Hermione sembla offusquée.

- Quoi? Mais c'est- , s'apprêtait-elle à répliquer.

Mais personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

- Elle est nerveuse! Il faut la comprendre! rétorqua Ginny.

Hermione approuva d'un mouvement de tête les paroles de défenses de son amie.

- Les examens ne sont que dans six mois! fit remarquer Ron. Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre quelques jours de vacances!

- C'est vrai qu'elle exagère toujours un peu, admit Ginny.

- Un peu? répéta Harry. On voit que tu n'es pas dans sa classe! railla-t-il.

Hermione sembla déconfite. Elle fulminait de ne pouvoir leur rétorquer quelque chose.

- Elle prend ses études très au sérieux et il y en a ici qui ferait bien de prendre exemple sur elle! rétorqua Mme Weasley avec un regard appuyé.

- Au sérieux! répéta Ron. C'est exactement son problème! Elle est trop sérieuse! Elle ne sait pas s'amuser!

- Ce n'est pas vrai! s'écria Hermione, furieuse.

- Tu ne t'en plaint pas quand elle t'aide à faire tes devoirs! fit remarquer Georges, goguenard.

- Je ne dis pas le contraire. Seulement, c'est la meilleure élève de la classe, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle espère de plus! poursuivit Ron.

- ça lui a demandé beaucoup de travail pour atteindre ce niveau! répliqua Mme Weasley.

- Et elle ne se gêne pas pour nous le rappeler à longueur de journée! informa Harry dans un soupire.

- Et pour nous rappeler à nous, simples cerveaux, combien nous sommes minables! ajouta Fred en riant.

Hermione vit avec stupeur, tous les autres hocher la tête en guise d'approbation.

- C'est faux! s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

Nick la regarda d'un air sceptique.

- Je ne vous trouve pas très charitables! gronda Mme Weasley. Elle vous aime tous beaucoup!

- Mais nous aussi! concéda Ron en se servant une autre tranche de gâteau. Et très franchement, j'aurais préféré qu'elle soit ici avec nous, mais c'est son choix!

- A l'heure qu'il est, elle est sûrement encore à la bibliothèque, dit Harry, peiné. Ou dans la salle commune, le nez dans ses bouquins!

Hermione se sentit soudain très triste.

- Il est temps de partir! annonça Nick.

- Encore une minute! plaida Hermione.

- Nous avons encore d'autres Noël à voir, dit-il en lui tirant le bras.

Ils traversèrent la porte de la maison des Weasley et se retrouvèrent de nouveau dans le salon familial des Granger.

Hermione remarqua tout de suite sa mère qui affichait un air abattu tout en apportant du café au salon.

- Les filles de son âge pensent à faire la fête, à s'amuser, à plaire aux garçons! Regardes ma Lucy! expliquait la tante Claudia.

- Elle est inquiète par l'approche des examens! rétorquait la mère d'Hermione.

- Elle se renferme de plus en plus! Tu aurais du l'emmener voir un médecin il y a bien longtemps! Et quelle idée de l'envoyer dans cette école! reprocha Claudia.

- Elle s'est fait des amis depuis qu'elle est là-bas! assura la mère d'Hermione.

Claudia lui adressa un regard sceptique.

- Elle ne quitte pas sa chambre lorsqu'elle vient pour les vacances! Lucy lui a proposé de sortir avec elle plus d'une fois, elle refuse! Tu vas voir ce que je te dis, elle va devenir une vieille fille aigrie!

- Quelle vieille bique! s'emporta Hermione, furieuse.

La mère d'Hermione ne trouva à rien à répondre. Elle était au bord des larmes et se précipita dans la cuisine en prétextant avoir oublier le sucre. Le père d'Hermione alla retrouver sa femme et Hermione le suivit dans la cuisine.

- Elle aurait quand même pu venir quelques jours, dit sa mère entre deux sanglots. Ses amis sont rentrés dans leurs familles! Et si Claudia avait raison?

- Non, voyons, assura le père d'Hermione en tapotant le dos de sa femme.

- N'importe quoi! s'exclama Hermione. Ils ne comprennent pas que c'est important pour moi de réussir! Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais finir vieille fille! Je sais aussi m'amuser! »

- Et si nous allions voir un peu ce que sera votre avenir? proposa Nick.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais voir ce que sera ma vie? demanda Hermione avec avidité.

Nick hocha la tête et Hermione prit son bras en souriant.

Ils quittèrent la cuisine étincelante des Granger pour un bureau austère.

- Où sommes-nous? s'enquit Hermione.

Un grand « M » majuscule attira son attention.

- Que faisons nous au ministère? demanda-t-elle.

Elle se promena dans le bureau, inspectant chaque recoin qui aurait pu laisser un indice sur l'occupant des lieux. Sur l'un des murs, un diplôme universitaire était encadré.

- ça alors! Je suis diplômée de l'université américaine de Sorcellerie! lut Hermione.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme en tailleur gris, les cheveux impéccablement relevés sur la nuque, l'air strict.

- Mais, c'est... c'est moi! s'exclama Hermione avec stupeur.

La future Hermione s'assit derrière son bureau et fourra le nez dans une pile de documents. La Hermione du présent fit le tour du bureau et remarqua une plaque dorée sur laquelle une inscription était gravée.

- Je suis responsable du département de la justice magique! annonça-t-elle avec enthousiasme à Nick.

- Nous sommes dix ans dans le futur, l'informa-t-il. Vous êtes la plus jeune responsable de département de toute l'histoire du ministère!

Hermione eut un sourire radieux. Deux petits coups retentirent à la porte et une femme plus âgée entra.

- Mr Peterson vous a déposé un nouveau message, annonça-t-elle.

- Très bien, laissez-le moi! répondit la future Hermione d'un air absent.

La secrétaire déposa rapidement un morceau de parchemin sur le bureau puis regagna la porte, comme si elle avait craint de se faire mordre par un chien enragé.

- Quoi encore? demanda sèchement la future Hermione à la secrétaire qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Il est dix-huit heure, mademoiselle, déclara la secrétaire d'une voix tremblante. Et comme nous sommes la veille de Noël, je rentre chez moi retrouver mes enfants.

La Hermione du futur regarda la pendule.

- Très bien. Alors à jeudi! Et ne soyez pas en retard! prévint-elle.

- Joyeux Noël, mademoiselle! lança la secrétaire.

La porte se referma et la future Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil sur le message. La Hermione du présent se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

_Ma chérie,_

_N'oublies pas que je passe te prendre à 19h pour aller dîner chez mes parents._

_Je t'aime._

_Sean._

- Oh,mon Dieu! Je sors avec Sean Peterson! exulta la Hermione du présent en portant les mains à sa bouche. Nick, vous avez entendu ça? Sean Peterson! Le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle!

- Hum, hum! fit le fantôme avec un regard sans expression.

Il observait la future Hermione poser le morceau de papier dans un coin de son bureau et replonger dans son dossier.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? s'écria la Hermione du présent, alarmée. Il faut que j'aille me préparer! Il me reste à peine une heure!

- Vous n'irez pas à ce dîner, l'informa Nick.

- Quoi? Mais pourquoi ça? s'exclama la Hermione du présent.

- Parce que vous devez terminer ce dossier et que vous ne quitterez pas votre bureau de la nuit! annonça Nick.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible! protesta la Hermione du présent. Je ne peux pas manquer un rendez-vous avec Sean Peterson!

- Oh, ce ne sera pas la première fois! dit le fantôme avec légèreté. C'est pour ça qu'il a écrit _n'oublies pas_!

La Hermione du présent sembla consternée.

- Alors je vais passer la nuit ici à travailler? s'enquit-elle incrédule.

- La non plus ça ne sera pas la première fois! souligna Nick. N'êtes-vous pas restée à travailler dans la salle commune de Gryffondor au lieu de passer Noël avec votre famille et vos amis?

- C'est différent! se défendit Hermione. J'ai d'importants examens à réviser!

- Oh, mais ce dossier aussi est très important! Comme la plupart des autres dossiers que vous avez à traiter! ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

La Hermione du présent observait son homologue du futur qui n'avait pas relevé la tête de son dossier en se disant qu'il était effectivement fort probable pour qu'elle ne la relève pas avant deux ou trois heures, lorsqu'il serait trop tard pour se rendre à ce dîner. Une impression d'immense solitude se dégageait de ce lieu et Hermione s'aperçut alors que les portraits qui jonchaient les murs du bureau étaient tous vides. Leurs occupants étaient certainement aller se rejoindre dans un cadre voisin pour y célébrer Noël.

- Sean ne va vraiment pas venir me chercher? demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir.

- En réalité, il va vous quitter pour convoler avec la petite amie de son frère qu'il va rencontrer ce soir!

Hermione grimaça de déception et les paroles de la tante Claudia lui revinrent en écho: « _Tu vas voir ce que je te dis, elle va devenir une vieille fille aigrie! »._

- Venez, il n'y a plus rien à voir ici, annonça Nick.

Hermione lui prit le bras à contre-coeur, espérant encore voir la future Hermione ranger ses documents et quitter son bureau. Ils traversèrent la porte du bureau et ils furent aussitôt assaillis par un joyeux tumulte. Une dizaine d'enfants jouaient et couraient en tous sens dans d'assourdissants éclats de rire. Il y en avait des roux, des blonds, des bruns, des métisses.

- Qui sont ces enfants? s'enquit Hermione, confuse devant tant d'agitation.

Nick se contenta de hausser les sourcils avec un air énigmatique.

- Allons, allons les enfants, faites attention! prévint une voix de femme avec douceur.

Il fallut un certain temps à Hermione pour reconnaître Mme Weasley qui s'affairait en cuisine. Elle avait prit quelques rides et ses cheveux avaient pâlis.

- Mme Weasley a ouvert une garderie? demanda-t-elle avec incrédulité.

A ce moment là, une jeune femme blonde qu'Hermione avait le sentiment d'avoir déjà rencontrée, descendit l'escalier avec un bébé tout aussi blond dans ses bras.

- Et voilà, il est tout propre! déclara la jeune femme. Besoin d'un coup de main, Molly?

Elle déposa le bébé dans une chaise haute qui trônait dans un coin de la cuisine et prêta main forte à la vieille femme. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement sur Arthur et Percy qui pénétrèrent à l'intérieur avec une rafale de vent.

- Bonsoir les Weasley!, s'écria Arthur. Quelle tempête ce soir! J'ai bien crû qu'on n'arriverait jamais jusqu'ici!

Hermione vit Percy se diriger vers la jeune femme blonde qui se tenait dans la cuisine et l'enlacer par derrière en lui plantant un baiser dans le cou.

- Alors, c'est la femme de Percy? s'enquit Hermione en regardant Nick avec incrédulité. Elle était à Poudlard n'est-ce pas?

- Pénélope Deauclair! Une très bonne étudiante! l'informa Nick.

- Et ça c'est leur enfant, comprit Hermione.

- Leurs enfants! corrigea Nick.

Hermione tourna la tête et vit deux petites filles aux cheveux blond vénitien et une petite rouquine se jeter sur Percy avec des acclamations de joie.

- Quatre enfants! Ça alors! s'exclama Hermione, amusée. Et les autres, à qui sont-ils?

- Patience! fit Nick.

- Ah, Papa! s'exclama une voix tonitruante. Te voilà! On voulait te montrer quelque chose!

Trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le séjour par la porte de derrière.

- C'est Fred et Georges! Et Harry! s'écria Hermione avec enthousiasme.

Deux jeunes femmes leurs emboitaîent le pas en discutant.

- Angelina Johnson! C'était une de mes amis à Poudlard! s'exclama Hermione.

- Et c'est aujourd'hui la femme de Fred! Ils ont des jumeaux qui rivalisent d'imagination avec leur père en matière de farce!

Hermione reporta alors son attention sur le groupe d'enfant qui jouaient autour du sapin et aperçut deux métisses d'environ six ans.

- L'autre jeune femme est une moldue, poursuivit Nick. Elle est mariée avec Georges depuis deux ans et elle attend leur premier enfant.

Hermione regardait la scène, interdite. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais elle était tellement abasourdie par ces nouvelles qu'elle semblait avoir perdue l'usage de la parole. Elle avait seulement aperçu Harry mais elle n'avait pas encore vu Ron et se demandait s'il allait bien et ce qu'il était devenu. Lui et Harry étaient-ils parvenus à être aurrors comme ils le souhaitaient du temps de Poudlard?

- Tout le monde est arrivé? cria une voix féminine depuis l'étage.

- Pas encore! répondit Molly.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent et une jeune femme à la chevelure flamboyante et au ventre très arrondi, apparut dans l'escalier.

- C'est Ginny! s'écria Hermione en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Oh, Mon dieu! Mais elle est... elle est... enceinte! balbutia-t-elle.

- Elle vient d'avoir vingt-six ans, lui rappela Nick.

- Ginny! Tu vas remonter te reposer tout de suite! s'écria Molly avec colère.

- Je vais bien, maman, répondit Ginny avec lassitude.

Mais alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à poser une autre question, un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns portant des lunettes se planta devant Ginny. La ressemblance avec Harry était à couper le souffle.

- Maman, j'ai faim! Quand c'est qu'on mange? demanda le petit garçon.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

- Harry et Ginny! dit-elle dans un souffle. Si je m'attendais à ça!

- Dès que tonton Ron sera là, répondit Ginny en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Hermione tréssaillit. Elle voulait le voir et en même temps, elle sentait ses entrailles se nouer d'appréhension.

Ginny se servit un verre d'eau à la cuisine puis alla s'asseoir dans le canapé entre Fred et Harry. Ce dernier passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

- D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'il fiche, Ron? s'impatienta Ginny. Il ne devrait pas être arrivé à l'heure qu'il est?

- Tu sais bien qu'il devait passer la chercher, répondit Molly. J'espère qu'il aura pu la ramener! ajouta-t-elle avec anxiété.

- Qui ça? demanda Hermione avant même de s'en rendre compte.

Une lueur d'espoir transparut dans sa voix. Elle se demandait s'il y avait une chance pour que ce soit elle que Ron était allé chercher.

- Tonton! David, il m'a fait tomber! se lamenta un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs et au teint mate en s'approchant de Harry.

Hermione se demanda qui était cet enfant et remarqua son homologue féminin d'environ deux ans, qui jouait avec les boules du sapin et qui semblait être sa petite soeur. La petite lui faisait vaguement penser à quelqu'un mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Ce sont les enfants de Charly? s'enquit Hermione.

Nick ouvrit la bouche mais il fut coupé dans son élan.

- Arthur! Les voilà! s'exclama Molly avec excitation.

Pour une raison inconnue, Hermione sentit son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Les minutes lui parurent interminables. Son attention fut toutefois détournée par un gémissement de Ginny qui venait de recevoir un coup de pied magistral dans le ventre. La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et l'enfant aux cheveux noirs s'écria:

- Papa!

Hermione le vit courir vers la porte et se jeter dans les bras d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux roux. Elle porta une fois de plus ses mains à sa bouche mais ne parvint pas à étouffer un cri de stupeur, ni à refouler les larmes qui lui brouillaient maintenant la vue. Elle ressentit une violente douleur au creux de le poitrine et fut persuadée que son coeur venait de se briser en mille morceau. Ron reposa l'enfant sur le sol et poussa devant lui une magnifique jeune femme au teint mate et aux yeux noirs qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement. Il s'agissait de Padma Patil qui était en classe avec elle. Elle tenait dans ses bras quelque chose enveloppé dans une couverture mais ne consentit à le découvrir qu'une fois qu'elle se fut installée devant la cheminée. Tout le monde se concentra autour d'elle.

- Je vous présente Jérémy Weasley, le dernier de la famille! s'exclama Ron avec un sourire radieux. Trois kilos neuf cent quarante et cinquante et un centimètres! Un futur gardien de buts! ajouta-t-il fièrement.

- Quel beau bébé! s'extasia Molly. Et quelle chance qu'ils t'aient laissée sortir aujourd'hui, ma chérie! ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Padma.

- Je ne me voyais pas passer Noël toute seule à l'hôpital! Ce jour là, on doit être avec les gens qu'on aime! répliqua la jeune femme en souriant.

Ron se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Je veux m'en aller! déclara Hermione entre deux sanglots.

- Pas encore! dit calmement Nick.

- J'en ai assez vu. Je veux... je veux que vous me rameniez! s'emporta-t-elle.

- Il y a une dernière chose que vous devez voir, l'informa Nick.

- Non, ça suffit, supplia-t-elle, les joues ruisselantes de larmes.

- Maintenant que tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir passer à table! annonça Molly d'une voix chantante. Les enfants, venez par ici!

Tout le monde s'installa autour de la table en bavardant joyeusement. Molly apporta un grand chaudron qu'elle déposa au milieu de la table et commença à remplir les assiettes.

- Merci Molly. J'en ai plus qu'assez! dit Padma en riant.

- Allons ma chérie, il faut que tu manges pour reprendre des forces! lui répondit Molly en lui tendant une assiette pleine à raz bord.

- Moi aussi, elle m'appelle toujours _ma chérie,_ annonça Hermione en reniflant.

- Plus maintenant! répondit Nick tristement.

- Ron, Harry, je ne vous ai pas dit! s'exclama annonça Arthur. La date du procès de Drago Malfoy vient d'être arrêtée! Il aura lieu le dix-huit mars, réservez votre journée!

- Comptes sur nous! fit Ron. On a eu un sacré mal à le coincer celui là!

Harry acquiesça en hochant frénétiquement la tête.

- Et vous ne devinerez jamais qui a traité le dossier! poursuivit Arthur avec une expression énigmatique.

- Qui ça? s'enquit Harry.

- La nouvelle responsable du département de la justice magique, Hermione Granger! annonça fièrement Arhtur.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard admiratif.

- J'ai toujours su qu'elle réussirait! assura Harry.

- Tu l'as vu? demanda Ron à son père en se servant de la purée.

- Non, il paraît qu'elle sort rarement de son bureau, répondit Arthur.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas de nouvelles? demanda Molly.

Les deux amis secouèrent la tête en choeur.

- De qui vous parlez? s'enquit Padma.

- Hermione Granger, répondit Harry. Elle était avec nous à Poudlard.

- ça ne me dit rien, fit Padma les sourcils froncés.

- Tu t'en souviens forcément, insista Ron en haussant les épaules. Elle était dans notre classe!

- C'était la meilleure élève! précisa Harry.

- Ah, oui! Je vois! s'exclama Padma. Elle était un peu prétentieuse, non?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard amusé.

- Oui, parfois! admit Harry.

Ils étaient inséparables ces trois là, expliqua Molly avec nostalgie. Elle venait souvent à la maison pendant les vacances, avec Harry et Ron.

- Ron était amoureux d'elle! railla Fred.

- N'importe quoi! protesta Ron en reposant la saucière.

- Menteur! lança Harry.

- Toi, la ferme! rétorqua Ron.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

- Ronald! Modères ton langage! s'écria Molly furieuse. Il y a des enfants à cette table!

- Sale traître! chuchota-t-il à Harry avec un regard amusé.

Puis il perçut l'expression de Padma qui le regardait froidement en haussant les sourcils.

- Eh! Ça remonte à loin, se justifia-t-il. Et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis... combien? demanda-t-il en interrogeant Harry du regard.

- Presque dix ans, assura Harry.

- Tant que ça! s'exclama Molly. C'est tellement dommage! Je l'aimais beaucoup cette petite.

- On a commencé à se perdre de vue après Poudlard, expliqua Harry. Quand elle est partit poursuivre ses études aux Etats-Unis.

- Loin des yeux, loin du coeur! claironna Georges.

- Elle nous écrivait au début, fit remarquer Ron.

- Toutes les semaines! confirma Harry. Ensuite ce n'était plus que tous les mois, puis une fois par an!

- Et puis un beau jour, plus de nouvelles! termina Ron.

- Son hibou s'est peut-être noyé en traversant l'océan! lança Fred.

Tout le monde éclata d'un rire franc.

- Ils sont heureux! Je ne fais plus partie de leurs vies mais ils sont heureux quand même, remarqua Hermione toujours en larmes. Je n'ai même jamais vu Ron aussi heureux, ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

- C'est vous qui êtes sortis de leur vie, souligna Nick. Si vous voulez faire partie de ce tableau, c'est à vous de changer votre existence.

- Alors, ça veut dire que je peux encore changer ça! demanda Hermione avec espoir.

- Ce que je vous ai montré ce soir, c'est ce qui va se produire si vous continuez sur cette voie. Mais l'avenir n'est pas écrit, c'est à vous de le faire, expliqua Nick. Joyeux Noël! dit-il en disparaissant.

- Attendez! s'écria-t-elle en faisant un pas vers lui.

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle se trouvait de nouveau dans la salle commune. Essuyant ses joues, elle s'assit un instant pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle avait vu trop de choses et ressentit trop d'émotions. Elle décida de noter tout ce qui s'était passé pendant la nuit de crainte d'avoir tout oublier au réveil. Elle prit donc un parchemin et une plume et commença le récit de son aventure.

*


	2. Suite et Fin

- Wouah! Regardes ça!, s'écria une voix stridente.

- Génial! J'ai hâte de le montrer à Katie!

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se trouvait sur le canapé de la salle commune où les deux jeunes Gryffondors déballaient leurs cadeaux de Noël dans un grand chambardement. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle était éveillée, ils se précipitèrent hors de la tour. Hermione se frotta le visage et regarda tout autour d'elle. Sa plume était tombée sur le sol près de l'un de ses livres. Elle chercha le parchemin sur lequel elle avait fait le récit de la nuit dernière mais n'en trouva aucune trace. Elle finit par en conclure qu'elle avait tout simplement fait un mauvais rêve. Elle avait trop travaillé ces derniers temps et son esprit lui avait joué un tour. Oui, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication! Des petits coups secs à la fenêtre attirèrent son attention. Elle reconnut aussitôt Hedwige, la chouette de Harry et le pauvre vieux hibou de Ron. Elle se précipita à la fenêtre pour leur ouvrir et chacun déposa un petit paquet sur le canapé. Le premier contenait une magnifique plume et venait de Harry. Il était accompagné d'un message.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Une plume peut s'élever dans les airs au moindre souffle._

_Mais les écrits qu'elle laisse derrière elle ont plus de poids que n'importe quoi au monde._

_Pour moi, elle représente notre amitié._

_Harry_

Hermione se mordit les lèvres en lisant ces mots. Qu'entendait-il par _elle représente notre amitié_? Hermione déballa le second paquet qui contenait un livre dont la couverture en cuir était passablement abîmée. Hermione souleva la couverture et découvrit une inscription:

_Chère Hermione, _

_Les livres sont tes meilleurs amis, _

_peut-être même davantage que Harry et moi._

_J'ai donc pensé que celui-ci te plairait._

_Joyeux Noël._

_Ron._

Hermione tourna la page et contempla le titre, interdite. _Un conte de Noël_ par Charles Dickens. Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence! Etait-ce un rêve prémonitoire? Elle fourra ses cadeaux dans son sac puis se précipita dans son dortoir pour se préparer.

*

- Joyeux Noël, Sir Nicholas! lança joyeusement Hermione en descendant l'escalier.

- Joyeux Noël, Miss Granger! répondit le fantôme en inclinant sa tête.

- J'ai rêvé de vous cette nuit!

- Ah, vraiment? fit le fantôme sans surprise.

- Oui, c'était... étrange, dit-elle avec une grimace.

- Oui, il se passe souvent de curieux évènements la nuit de Noël, confia le fantôme.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils puis elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Elle s'installa à l'unique table qui était maintenant dressée au milieu de la salle et gratifia ses condisciples d'un « Joyeux Noël » . Les trois plus jeunes la saluèrent en souriant avant de reprendre leur conversation animée. La Serdaigle lui marmonna quelque chose en guise de réponse mais le Serpentard ne lui adressa pas un regard. Hermione déjeuna rapidement puis alla trouver Dumbledore.

- Professeur Dumbledore! Je me demandais s'il serait possible d'utiliser le réseau de cheminée pour me rendre à Londres? Je sais que j'aurais dû prendre le train en même temps que les autres, mais je pensais qu'il était plus sage de rester à Poudlard pour étudier. Et aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de Noël et je me rends compte que je devrais être avec ma famille et mes amis.

Elle avait dit tout ça très vite et attendit piteusement la réponse de Dumbledore. Celui-ci la regarda un moment puis sourit.

- Je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin m'en parler, dit-il sereinement. Il est tout naturel de vouloir être avec les personnes qui nous sont chères un jour comme celui-ci!

- Alors, c'est d'accord? demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

- Nous allons arranger ça, promit Dumbledore. Allez vite faire vos bagages! Vous n'avez plus une minute à perdre!

Hermione disparut aussitôt dans l'escalier qui conduisait à la tour de Gryffondor. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, pénétra en trombe dans la salle commune à en faire sursauter les deux jeunes élèves et se précipita dans son dortoir. Elle vida tout le contenu de son sac sur le lit et le remplit avec quelques vêtements et une brosse à dent. Elle emporta également le livre que Ron lui avait envoyé et redescendit à la salle commune.

- Est-ce que tu peux rallumer le feu de cheminée, s'il te plait? demanda l'un des garçons. On a essayé ce matin mais il n'a pas tenu bien longtemps!

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et la dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle se tourna subitement vers les garçons.

- Avec quoi avez-vous essayé de l'allumer? demanda-t-elle.

- Avec un morceau de parchemin, répondit le garçon. On n'arrivait pas à embraser directement le foyer!

Hermione s'approcha alors de la cheminée et distingua ce qui restait d'un rouleau de parchemin brûlé. Elle le retira des cendres et reconnut aussitôt son écriture ainsi que les mots « esprit », « sapin », « futur ». Elle n'avait pas rêvé! Elle fourra le petit bout de parchemin brûlé dans sa poche et alluma un magnifique feu de cheminée.

- Amusez-vous bien! lança-t-elle en disparaissant dans le couloir.

Elle descendit les escaliers avec la même précipitation et retourna à la grande salle. Celle-ci était maintenant déserte et Hermione se demanda où elle pourrait bien trouver Dumbledore. Elle arpenta les couloirs du château à sa recherche et se retrouva une fois de plus face à Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête.

- Oh, Sir Nicholas! Vous n'auriez pas vu le professeur Dumbledore, par hasard? demanda-t-elle.

- Hum, si. Je l'ai vu quitter le château à l'instant, répondit le fantôme.

- Merci beaucoup! s'exclama-t-elle en poursuivant son chemin.

Elle s'arrêta subitement et se retourna.

- Euh, Nick?

- Oui, Miss granger?

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ce matin quand je vous ai parlé de mon rêve? s'enquit-elle.

- Je vous demande pardon? s'étonna le fantôme.

- Votre visite, cette nuit! L'esprit de Noël! lui rappela Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez! fit Nick.

Hermione sembla déçue. Elle fronça les sourcils puis s'écria:

- C'est Ron qui vous a envoyé, n'est-ce pas? demanda-t-elle.

Joyeux Noël! lui souhaita Nick en la gratifiant d'un clin d'oeil avant de traverser un mur.

Hermione resta quelques secondes à regarder le mur d'un air songeur puis se précipita vers l'entrée du château. Dumbledore l'attendait.

- Je suis prête, professeur, annonça-t-elle à bout de souffle.

- Alors, nous pouvons y aller, déclara Dumbledore. Voyez-vous cette étoile? demanda-t-il en désignant la décoration de sapin qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Elle vous conduira vers ceux que vous aimez, expliqua calmement Dumbledore.

- Un porte-au-loin? demanda Hermione, surprise.

Dumbledore approuva.

- Alors? Où nous rendons-nous? demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, j'aimerais voir Harry et Ron d'abord. On ne s'est pas quitté en très bon terme et je voudrais m'excuser auprès d'eux. Ensuite, je demanderai à mes parents de venir me chercher chez Ron.

Dumbledore posa l'étoile sur le sol et la frappa de sa baguette.

- Allez-y, miss Granger! Et passez un joyeux Noël! s'exclama Dumbledore.

Hermione saisit l'étoile et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit la terre se dérober sous ses pieds et pendant quelques secondes, elle crut qu'elle allait tomber dans le vide. Puis elle s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol et rouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait sur un petit chemin au milieu des champs et bien que la neige recouvrait entièrement le paysage, Hermione reconnut cet endroit qu'elle aimait tant. A une vingtaine de mètre, on distinguait une petite maison dont le toit menaçait de s'écrouler sous le poids de la neige. Hermione sourit à cette vue et s'avança sur le chemin. « J'espère qu'ils vont être contents de me voir! », se dit-elle alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte d'entrée. Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte. Aussitôt la voix de Molly lui parvint.

- Je me demande qui ça peut-être? Nous n'attendons pourtant pas de visite aujourd'hui!

Hermione se sentait étrangement nerveuse. Sans doute était-ce dû au souvenir encore vivace de la scène qu'elle avait observée la veille. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Ma chérie! s'exclama Molly en la prenant dans une chaleureuse embrassade. Je suis heureuse que tu sois venue!

Harry et Ron dont la curiosité avait semble-t-il été éveillée, apparurent en haut de l'escalier. Ron s'écria avec joie:

- Hermione!

- Je m'ennuyais de vous alors j'ai demandé au professeur Dumbledore si je pouvais venir vous rendre une petite visite! s'exclama-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Hermione! C'est super que tu sois venue! s'écria Harry qui avait pratiquement sauté du haut de l'escalier.

- C'est toi qui avais raison, dit-elle en se tournant vers Ron. C'était stupide de rester étudier pendant les vacances de Noël!

- Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, répliqua-t-il.

- Allez, viens par là ma chérie, tu dois être frigorifiée, s'inquiéta Molly.

Elle la conduisit près de la cheminée.

- Ron! Vas donc lui chercher une tasse de thé! Et ça c'est pour toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant un paquet de papier brillant.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Hermione savait, pour l'avoir entendu la nuit dernière, que le paquet contenait un pull mais elle fut mine d'être surprise. En revanche, elle n'eut pas besoin de faire semblant d'être touchée. Ron reparut avec une tasse fumante qu'il déposa devant elle puis se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis? s'enquit-il.

- Oh, c'est une longue histoire, répondit Hermione qui ne voyait pas très bien comment expliquer à ses amis que Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête l'avait emmené voyager dans le temps pour lui montrer ses erreurs passées, présentes et futures. Disons simplement que j'ai fini par me rendre compte qu'il y a des choses plus importantes à faire le jour de Noël que réviser ses cours!

- Attends! Tu es train de nous dire que tu n'as pas emporté un seul bouquin, s'étonna Ron en jetant un coup d'oeil dubitatif au sac à dos d'Hermione.

- Uniquement celui que tu m'as offert, confirma fièrement Hermione.

Harry et Ron partagèrent un regard stupéfait.

- Au fait, merci! Je sens que je vais l'adorer, assura-t-elle.

- Tu ne l'as quand même pas déjà lu? demanda Ron suspicieux.

- Et bien, d'une certaine manière, si, répondit-elle évasive. La plume est superbe, Harry. Mais dis-moi, ton message était bien mystérieux.

Harry sourit.

- Je pensais que tu te rappellerais, dit-il avec un air malicieux.

- Me rappeler quoi?

- Le jour où notre amitié a vraiment commencé, poursuivit Harry.

Hermione fronça les sourcils un moment. Elle surprit un échange de regards entre ses deux amis et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain.

- Le cours de lévitation! s'exclama-t-elle. Le sujet du cours était une plume! Ensuite je me suis disputée avec Ron et vous m'avez sauvée du troll!

Ils s'esclaffèrent à se souvenir qui remontait à six ans déjà. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Ginny et les jumeaux, et lorsque l'heure du déjeuner approcha, tout le monde s'affaira à mettre le couvert.

- Eh! Ron! Hermione! Vous êtes sous le gui! les avertit Harry avec un sourire malicieux.

Ils levèrent la tête et s'aperçurent qu'une branche de gui était effectivement suspendue au-dessus de leur tête.

- Il n'y en avait pas tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Ron, suspicieux.

- C'est la tradition, leur rappela Harry en pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas rire.

Ron lui adressa un regard assassin tandis qu'Hermione détournait la tête pour éviter que les autres ne s'aperçoivent que ses joues avaient soudainement rosies.

- Hermione, je parie que tu commences à regretter d'être venue finalement, railla Fred.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle d'un ton ferme.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, elle déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Ron. Elle se dirigea ensuite directement dans la cuisine pour dissimuler son visage devenu écarlate.

- Tapes là, Harry! s'exclama Georges.

- Tu me le paieras! menaça Ron.

Il fusilla son meilleur ami du regard pendant un instant puis continua de dresser la table avec un léger sourire.

- Inutile de te cacher dans la cuisine Hermione, lui cria Fred. On a ensorcelé la branche de gui pour qu'elle se déplace au hasard dans la maison!

Hermione se recomposa puis sortit de la cuisine avec un plateau rempli de verres.

- Oh, mais je ne me cache pas, assura-t-elle. A propos Fred, tu passeras le bonjour à Angelina de ma part! lança-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Qui ça? fit Fred soudain mal à l'aise.

- Angelina Johnson, répéta Hermione. Et n'essaies pas de me faire croire que tu n'as pas de ses nouvelles.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Fred puis vers Hermione, avec une expression incrédule. Fred adressa à son frère jumeau un regard accusateur et Georges dressa ses mains devant lui avec une expression innocente. Ce fut bien une des rares fois où Hermione les vit aussi laconiques.

- Comment tu sais ça, toi? s'enquit Ron suspicieux.

- Disons juste que j'ai mes sources, répondit-elle avec un air satisfait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils passaient à table. Molly s'était surpassée pour composer un délicieux repas de fête.

- Alors, Hermione, comment vont tes parents? s'enquit Arthur.

- Oh! En fait, je ne les ai pas encore vus, répondit Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas passé le réveillon de Noël avec eux? demanda Molly, peinée.

- Non, j'ai quitté Poudlard ce matin. En fait, je pensais demander à mes parents de venir me chercher ici, confessa piteusement Hermione.

- Inutile de les faire déplacer jusqu'ici! s'exclama Arhur. Le nain de jardin qui se trouve au bout de l'allée est un porte-au-loin. Il me permet de me rendre à Londres tous les matins! Tu peux l'utiliser si tu veux!

- C'est vrai? s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire radieux.

- Mais il faut que l'un de vous l'accompagne, les garçons, ajouta-t-il. Pour me rapporter mon nain! J'en aurais besoin pour aller au bureau demain matin!

Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête en choeur.

- Vous voulez bien venir avec moi? demanda fébrilement Hermione. Mes parents seront enchantés de vous revoir!

Après le repas, Hermione fit donc ses adieux à la famille Weasley.

- Et si tes parents sont d'accord, tu reviendras passer le jour de l'an avec nous, déclara Molly.

- C'est promis! dit Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas juste, se lamenta Ginny. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas aller avec eux?

- Parce que tu n'es pas encore majeure et que tu n'as, par conséquent, pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, gronda Molly.

Ron ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit dans le froid, immédiatement suivi de Hermione, puis de Harry. Ginny les regarda s'éloigner depuis le porche.

- Amusez-vous bien! lança-t-elle avec envie.

Harry se retourna alors vers elle.

- On pourrait faire une partie de quidditch demain, suggéra-t-il.

Le visage de Ginny s'illumina.

- C'est une branche de gui au-dessus de vos têtes? demanda innocemment Hermione.

Ginny et Harry levèrent la tête et le visage de Ginny prit soudain la couleur flamboyante de ses cheveux.

- C'est la tradition! fit Hermione en essayant d'imiter le ton qu'avait pris Harry un peu plus tôt.

- Quoi? Quelle tradition? s'enquit Fred en apparaissant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Aucune tradition ne concerne notre soeur! s'exclama Georges derrière lui.

- Oh, si! Ron et moi, on s'est prêté au jeu, leur rappela Hermione d'un ton catégorique en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ron hochait frénétiquement la tête, heureux de pouvoir prendre sa revanche. Harry paraissait embarrassé mais vaincu. Il adressa à Ginny un petit sourire qui semblait signifier « puisqu'on n'a pas le choix... » .

- Je ne veux pas voir ça! s'exclama Fred en se cachant les yeux avec ses mains.

Georges l'imita. Harry se pencha vers Ginny et ils échangèrent un bref baiser. Le visage de Ginny était tellement rouge qu'on pouvait presque s'attendre à lui voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles. Hermione souriait malicieusement. Elle adressa un clin d'oeil à Ginny avant de s'apercevoir que Ron l'observait avec suspicion.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait ça, lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'ils longeaient le chemin.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, répondit Hermione sur un ton innocent.

- Il y a une lanterne sous le porche, d'habitude. Tu l'as changé en gui, accusa-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à donner un petit coup de pouce au destin! répondit-elle en souriant.

- Quoi? fit Ron, incrédule. Harry et Ginny?

Il se retourna et observa son ami qui les suivait de quelques mètres, le regard dans le vague, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, poursuivit Ron, dubitatif. C'est mon meilleur ami, il me l'aurait forcément dit! En plus c'est ma soeur!

- Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée qu'il ne te le dirait pas justement parce que c'est ta soeur? souligna Hermione.

Ron fronça les sourcils, pensif. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le nain de jardin dont seul le chapeau pointu dépassait de l'épaisse couche de neige. Lorsque Harry les eut rejoint, ils saisirent ensemble le porte-au-loin. Hermione ressentit de nouveau cette désagréable impression de tomber en chute libre puis se retrouva assise dans la neige au beau milieu d'un parc. Ron et Harry secouaient la neige sur leurs vêtements. Face à eux, ils reconnurent l'entrée du ministère. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du métro et Ron, qui n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, se montra très curieux. Les wagons étaient pratiquement désert en ce jour de Noël. Les quelques stations qu'ils avaient à parcourir défilèrent rapidement sous leurs yeux. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, ils grimpèrent les marches quatre à quatre et se retrouvèrent enfin à l'air libre. Hermione les dirigea ensuite jusqu'à la maison de ses parents.

- C'est ici, annonça-t-elle en se tortillant les mains nerveusement. Il va sûrement y avoir mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousines...

Ron et Harry partagèrent un regard embarrassé.

- Ben, nous on va rentrer, dit Ron. On a un nain de jardin à ramener!

Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Vous avez bien cinq minutes? demanda-t-elle d'un ton implorant.

- Je ne comprends pas, tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi? s'exclama Harry, incrédule.

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie très à l'aise avec les membres de ma famille. Mais si vous êtes là, ça sera plus facile pour moi, expliqua Hermione.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un long regard ennuyé.

- On ne pourra pas rester très longtemps, prévint Harry.

Hermione retrouva aussitôt le sourire.

- Une maison pleine de vieilles tantes, grommela Ron. Tu me revaudras ça!

Hermione se dirigea fébrilement vers la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Des bruits de chaussures à talons résonnèrent depuis l'autre côté de la porte. Hermione adressa à Harry et Ron un sourire nerveux. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux bouclées qui poussa un cri de surprise avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

- Oh, ma chérie! Comme je suis heureuse! Je croyais que tu ne rentrais pas! exulta la mère d'Hermione.

- Oui, euh, j'ai changé d'avis au dernier moment, expliqua Hermione, embarrassée.

Une demi-douzaine de personnes s'étaient réunis dans le hall pour assister aux effusions.

- Maman, tu te rappelles Ron et Harry?, demanda Hermione.

- Bien sûr! s'exclama Mme Granger. Vous êtes les bienvenus! Entrez! Entrez, donc!

Elle les dirigea dans le salon, les installa sur le canapé et leur proposa quelque chose à boire, tout cela sous les regards avides des autres membres de la famille. Hermione fit rapidement les présentations et les questions ne tardèrent pas à fuser.

- Alors dites-nous, depuis combien de temps êtes-vous amis avec notre Hermione? s'enquit la tante Claudia.

- Depuis notre première année au collège, répondit Harry. ça fait six ans!

- Tant que ça! s'exclama Claudia avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Comment se fait-il qu'on ne vous ait jamais vus auparavant?

- Harry et Hermione viennent généralement chez moi, répondit Ron. Ils restent une partie des vacances.

- Je suis rassurée, déclara Claudia. Hermione a toujours été très solitaire. On s'inquiétait beaucoup à son sujet. On ne lui a jamais vraiment connu d'amis, ajouta-t-elle avec une affliction exagérée.

Ron et Harry échangèrent discrètement un regard exaspéré.

- C'est étonnant, rétorqua Harry. Hermione est très appréciée de ses camarades de classe!

- Ah, vraiment? fit la tante Suzanne.

- Sûrement par des rats de bibliothèque comme elle, lui murmura Claudia.

- Harry et Ron font partie de l'équipe! répliqua une Hermione visiblement vexée en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé, à côté de Ron.

- Vous êtes footballeurs? demanda Josh avec intérêt.

- Ron est gardien et je suis le capitaine! répondit rapidement Harry.

Josh leur adressa un regard chargé de respect tandis que Lucy et Sarah laissèrent échapper des gloussements.

- Bien sûr, fit Claudia. Je suppose que vous devez passer beaucoup de temps à vos entraînements!

Ron et Harry acquiescèrent.

- Comme ça doit être pratique d'avoir une amie aussi studieuse! s'exclama Claudia avec un sous-entendu appuyé.

- Oui, elle nous file parfois un coup de main, admit Harry.

- Hum, hum! fit Claudia.

Elle échangea un regard entendu avec Suzanne qui hocha la tête.

- Mais le plus souvent, on se moque de nos profs, ajouta précipitamment Harry.

- Et de nos camarades, renchérit Ron.

- Il nous arrive aussi d'aller faire un tour au village voisin, de boire un verre au pub, assura Harry comme s'il cherchait à la détromper.

- Et de sauver le monde! lui rappela Ron dans un élan d'insolence.

Une expression de panique passa brièvement sur le visage de Harry.

- Ah, oui, on sauve le monde! approuva Harry en souriant.

- Tous les ans! ajouta Ron. Enfin, c'est surtout Harry mais on l'aide un peu!

L'expression béate de la tante Claudia les fit éclater de rire. Hermione vit sa mère sourire depuis la cuisine et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir amené Ron et Harry.

- Vous restez dîner? demanda Mme Granger avec espoir.

- Oh! On doit ramener le... la voiture de mon père, répondit Ron.

Hermione tenta de réprimer un sourire.

- Vous êtes venus en voiture? s'enquit Sarah en tendant le cou par-dessus la fenêtre.

- On l'a laissé à l'entrée de la ville et on a continué en métro, répondit Harry.

- Je vous en prie, insista la mère d'Hermione.

Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard et se tournèrent vers Hermione. L'expression implorante qu'elle arborait leur fit céder. Si Ron se lamentait de se retrouver coincé entre Sarah et Lucy, il pouvait s'estimer heureux de ne pas être à la place de Harry qui dut supporter les sarcasmes de Claudia durant tout le repas. Hermione leur lançait des regards amusés. Plus tard dans la soirée, ils furent accaparés par la mère d'Hermione qui tenait à leur montrer l'album de famille. Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser. Elle sortit subrepticement de la maison et s'assit sur les marches du perron. Le regard perdu sur la rue recouverte de neige, elle repensa aux dernières vingt-quatre heures. Tant de choses s'étaient produites! Etait-il possible qu'elle soit parvenue à modifier le cours des évènements? Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione ne regrettait pas un instant d'avoir abandonné ses révisions. Elle avait passé l'un des meilleurs Noël de sa vie. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle.

- T'as pas froid? demanda Ron.

- Pas trop, non, répondit-elle.

Ron s'assit à côté d'elle.

- Désolée de vous faire endurer ça, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Pas de problèmes, je t'ai dit que tu me le paierais! rétorqua-t-il.

Hermione s'esclaffa.

- D'accord ta tante est un peu pénible, mais les autres membres de ta famille sont chouettes, ajouta-t-il.

-Oh, oui! Surtout mes cousines, n'est-ce pas? taquina Hermione.

- A ce propos, Lucy m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone. Je lui ai dit que tu te chargerais de lui donner, annonça Ron en visant un pigeon avec une boule de neige.

- Ton numéro de téléphone? répéta Hermione en riant. C'est ça, je lui donnerais!

- Apparemment, elle craque pour les sportifs! fit remarquer Ron en jetant une autre boule de neige.

- Apparemment, répéta Hermione amusée.

A ce moment-là, une légère couche de neige tomba du toit sur la tête de Ron. Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux pour s'en débarrasser puis releva la tête avec méfiance. Il aperçut alors une branche suspendue au-dessus d'eux.

- Du gui! annonça Hermione avec désinvolture.

- Une chance que Harry ne soit pas là pour nous rappeler la tradition! s'exclama Ron soudain mal à l'aise.

- Oui, approuva Hermione sans conviction. On dit que ça porte malheur, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Ron se tourna vivement vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Hermione pinçait les lèvres pour tenter de garder son sang-froid. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec embarras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Hermione crut que le temps s'était soudain figé. Puis Ron se pencha sur ses lèvres et ils échangèrent un tendre baiser.

- Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive malheur, se justifia Ron.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête et chacun reporta son regard sur les pigeons qui transperçaient la neige de leurs becs. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

- Ah, vous êtes là! s'exclama Harry sur un ton qui évoquait à la fois le reproche et le soulagement.

- J'allais justement venir te chercher! déclara Ron en se levant. Faudrait peut-être que l'on pense à rentrer, vieux!

Il poussa Harry vers l'intérieur et Hermione les suivit avec une expression de satisfaction qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Harry et Ron firent leurs adieux à la famille d'Hermione et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

- Bon alors, c'est sûr, on se voit lundi? s'enquit Harry.

- C'est promis, assura Hermione qui prenait bien garde de rester dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Harry descendit les quelques marches du perron et Lucy se précipita vers Ron pour lui dire au revoir.

- Oh! Mais c'est du gui! s'écria-t-elle sur un ton exagérément surpris.

Ron leva la tête d'un air horrifié et Hermione fronça les sourcils. Soudain, une épaisse couche de neige glissa du toit et tomba lourdement sur la tête et les épaules de Lucy qui laissa échapper un cri perçant. Harry et Hermione firent tout leur possible pour ne pas éclater de rire. Ron se tourna vers Hermione avec un regard suspicieux. Elle feinta l'innocence mais Ron aperçut le bout de sa baguette qui dépassait de sous ses bras croisés et elle afficha aussitôt un air coupable. Ils échangèrent un long regard qui se passait de mots. Puis, la voix de Lucy qui pestait tout en retirant la neige de ses cheveux rappela Ron à l'ordre.

- Tu devrais vite rentrer te changer, lui dit-il. Tu risquerais de tomber malade!

Et il dévala l'escalier à toute vitesse. Hermione les regarda s'éloigner un sourire aux lèvres. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. Hermione lui rendit son étreinte et elles regagnèrent le salon bras-dessus-bras-dessous. Hermione pensa alors qu'elle avait vraiment bien fait de changer d'avis car c'était sans aucun doute le plus beau des Noël.

**FIN**

_J'espère que vous avez aimé cette petit fic sans prétention. Je vous invite à découvrir ma dernière création « Notre Avenir appartient au passé » dont je suis particulièrement fière. _


End file.
